Always
by Castlelover26
Summary: Based at the end of The Dead Pool. After Beckett says "Always". Fluff


_**This is my first one shot! I hope you like it! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Always <strong>_

"Always" she said, smiling at him. It made his heart melt. He got butterflies. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face and he most certainly couldn't take his eyes off her. He loved her. He really really loved her! She needs to know. Maybe she will act awkward around her or maybe she will feel the same way but he needed to tell her.

"Kate? Since I'm confessing things... I have something else to tell you..." he was nervous. He didn't want to do this but she really had to know.

"Okay" Kate still had a smile on her face but when she saw how serious his face looked her smile disappeared.

"We're pretty good friends right?"

"Yeah... You're kind of like my second best friend. Why?"

"Well once I was told that if a male and a female are best friends at one point they will fall in love with each other..." he trailed off but Beckett didn't fully understand. She was almost positive she knew what he meant but she needed to make sure,

"Yeah...?" she questioned him,

"Well I think I've fallen in love with yo..." Castle was interrupted by Beckett's phone going off. They both looked at it.

It was Josh.

"I umm.. I better uh ... I'm gonna go..." said Castle as he got up and headed towards the elevator, regretting that he even said anything,

"wait! Castle! Please stay! I just... I need to tell him something and I'll be right back okay?" she asked with a sad tone almost begging.

"well I don't want to get between the 2 of you so I'll let you talk to him and I'll see you tomorrow" Said Castle turning around to head toward the elevator again. Beckett threw her phone on her desk and ran after Castle.

"Rick wait!" while she was running she tripped and flung forward just when Castle turned around. He caught her around the waist. She looked into his eyes and saw the hurt in them but she also say something else... It looked like... Passion... He really did love her.

She leaned into him a little bit, the feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist felt so right. She glanced at his lips, oh god those lips, she still felt them on hers from their "undercover" kiss a few months ago. After the kiss, none of the kisses she shared with Josh could compare. Castle leaned in a little closer, he wanted to kiss her so bad! She could tell he wanted to kiss her but he didn't want to just in case she backed away, so she made the move. She leaned in and let her lips touch his, softly at first but then they needed more. The kiss became hotter, more intense. It felt so right! Their tongues met in a battle of passion. When the need for air became too great they broke apart. She just stared at him. His lip was slightly swollen 'he's so cute!' she thought to herself 'and man can this man kiss!' Castle pulled away from their embrace and stared at the ground,

"I umm. Sorry about that" he said shyly like he did something wrong,

"for what?" Kate asked still dazed from that mind blowing kiss,

"for kissing you and telling you that I love you... I know you have a boyfriend and I shouldn't have done that but I thought you need-"

Castle was interrupted once again but this time it was by Kate lips crashing against his. She couldn't help herself! She loved him too! So what she had a boyfriend? She was about to break up with him before she found herself chancing the man of her dreams over to the elevator and now look! She was locking lips with him in front of the whole precinct. Usually she would care and not do this where people could see but most of the detectives had gone home and she needed to do this. Rick grabbed her hips slamming them up against his body. She lightly bit his tongue eliciting a moan from him. Kate's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss. Castle started rubbing his hands up and down her back. He needed to feel her. He needed to savor the feeling of touching her because this could just be a 'in the moment' kinda thing. Kate was also savoring the moment. Just as Kate let a moan escape her throat the elevator doors opened. The two of the didn't notice someone was watching them until the heard someone clear their throat. Castle and Beckett pushed apart.

"sorry for ruining the party" said Josh,

"Josh what are you doing here?" Kate asked shocked, she knew she never planned on kissing Castle but she didn't expect Josh to show up either.

"I called you to ask if you were ready for dinner but you didn't reply so I got worried and decided I'd come see you but instead I watch my girlfriend make-out with her 'partner'"

"Josh I can explain..."

"No need to explain Kate. You're in love with him. And he is clearly in love with you. It's fine, I'll let you be happy with him but I need you to know one thing... If you leave me... I won't be here for you if this thing" he pointed between Castle and Beckett, "doesn't work out",

"the truth is Josh... You never were here for me at all. Castle was. That's why we are breaking up. That's why I was kissing him that's why I love him. He's there when I need him and he'd rather die then see anything happen to me. I come before his job. He wakes up at crazy hours just to shadow me at work. He keeps me company when you're at work. He listens to me when I need to get something off my chest and when something's bothering me! And I do the same for him! So I'm sorry but I'm going to have to choose him." Castle was shocked, was Beckett leaving her boyfriend for... HIM?

"fine!" yelled Josh, "be with him! I just hope one day you see that you and I were meant to be! He'll break your heart Kate! And I won't be here to pick up the pieces!" Josh turned around and stormed into the elevator.

Beckett watched as the elevator doors closed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Castle staring at him.

"what?" she said as she turned to face him.

Nothing... It's just... You love me" he said with a huge grin. Kate rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk. She was about to sit down in her chair when Castle grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"let's get you home" Castle said with a sincere tone. Kate was too tired to argue with him,

"Kay" she said as he grabbed her coat and her bag and lead her to the elevator.  
>Once in the elevator Kate leaned into his side, Castle kissed the top of her head,<p>

"I love you" he said quietly,

"I love you too" she said with a yawn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soo? how was it? you like? review PLEASE :D<strong>_


End file.
